Gatling
The Gatling, a Hand-Held Minigun, is an extremely powerful automatic weapon that appears in Metro Last Light. A very different version of this weapon, albeit with the same name, also appears in Metro Exodus. Overview Metro Last Light Gatling uses a spring mechanism that the player needs to wind up to fire the 12.7x108mm rounds. Because of the high value of 12.7x108mm rounds, firing full auto will be incredibly expensive and should be used only in extreme danger. This weapon is first seen in the campaign when caught by Andrew the Blacksmith at the end of the Revolution level. However, it is only available to the player in the last few minutes of the game, where the Rangers make their final stand. Artyom can use this weapon to easily mow down the attacking Red Line troops with 500 rounds to use, likely the majority of the Ranger's stockpile as once the ammunition belt is used up, the gun cannot be reloaded and Artyom has to kill the remaining Reds with his other weapons. The weapon will lose accuracy if you fire fully automatically - a single bullet fired from the Gatling will do a lot of damage, so ensure sure you make them count; keep the barrels rotating at all times so you can fire quickly. It is unknown why the Rangers use a makeshift Gatling when a DShK 12.7mm Machinegun would fire the same cartridge and probably do the job just as well, if not better as it would have been made before the war. The Rangers are not the only group to have a Gatling, as the Fourth Reich use one during their defense of the Frontline in the mission Heavy Squad. Their best shock trooper, Hans, uses this to great effect against invading Red Line troops. However, Hans' Gatling is slightly different to the Ranger's, namely the fact that the Reich Gatling has an engine, as opposed to the chain operated system in the Ranger's, meaning the barrels can be spun constantly, and a support stock to reduce recoil. This makes it a fearsome weapon to mow down the enemy with. It also can be reloaded with a box magazine containing 500 rounds in a disintegrating ammunition belt, showing that the Reich probably have more stockpiles of the 12.7x108mm available. One of the Reds Hans fights against carries a Gatling as well, though it is unknown what type/attachments he has. The Gatling has an insane vertical recoil and can easily make your gun climb up, a way to cope with this trait is to fire in no more than 3 seconds, aim at the ground in front of your target or aim at their feet or leg. So when recoil makes the gun climb, the bullets can find their mark, this can come in handy in medium ranges, where your foes will start shooting. The Gatling appears in the last stage of The Tower Pack, where it is invaluable tool to fend of not only hordes of nosalises, but librarians as well. In general, if the player has access to this weapon, expect fighting a large horde of enemies at close to mid range. The Gatling is also seen in the Developer Pack at the Shooting Gallery and AI Arena with all attachments available. Metro Exodus Unlike its predecessor from Metro Last Light, the iteration of the Gatling seen in Exodus possesses dual fixed barrels, is spring operated rather than crank- or motor-powered, it has a 75-round "Quadrant-type magazine" and fires 5.45x39mm ammunition (same as the Kalash or the Bulldog). It doesn't seem to be based on any real-life weapon and is probably custom-made in the post-apocalyptic world. The Gatling is usually seen in the hands of Heavy Troopers. These armored enemies usually walk slowly towards the player while firing their gun in long bursts until the line of sight with the player is broken. The gun can obliterate the player very quickly if caught in the open, so carefully taking down these enemies from behind cover and at longer distance is advised. When they are killed, the gun can be picked up and used by Artyom as well, however, it never comes with any upgrades. The gun can also rarely be found placed in the ingame world, there is at least one in the Caspian. First Gatling can be found in the hands of an armored Cannnibal in the Yamantau level. Once found, it can be equipped at Aurora's workbench at any time. When firing the gun, the rate of fire is fairly slow at first, but increases noticeably after the first few seconds of firing, similar to its predecessor from Last Light. As impressive as it might seem, the gun is fairly useless in most situations, as it's cumbersome, inaccurate and burns through one's ammunition very quickly. The only situation when it's more effective than other 5.45 ammo firing weapons is when the player is in a tight corridor being overwhelmed by hordes of enemies. Such situations only occur in Yamantau level and at the beginning of The Dead City, when Artyom and Miller are swarmed by mutants in the Novosibirsk Metro. Upgrades and Customization Metro Last Light The Gatling has four unique attachments that aren't available for any other weapon. They focus on increasing the rate of fire, reducing recoil and eliminating the necessity to handcrank the weapon in order to achieve maximum fire rate. Metro Exodus This is the only portable weapon in the game which doesn't have any attachments/upgrades available for it, despite having two upgrade slots in the upgrade menu, suggesting its barrels and magazine could be upgraded. It is possible upgrades for this weapon will be included in some of the upcoming DLCs. Related Achievements/Trophies Metro Last Light Metro Exodus Trivia Metro Last Light *In real life, a Gatling, even a smaller one and especially a 12.7x108mm one, would be very difficult to operate without special equipment or mounted on vehicles. Even if it was feasible to use, it would be so unwieldy for someone such as Artyom or even Hans that targets would be difficult to hit. At the very least, both characters should have a sling to support the weapon, as they would be unable to raise the firearm for that long without proper support. **Modern Gatling gun is powered by external power source in order for it to work; in game the Gatling uses a large coil spring wound up using a purposed ratchet strap. It can also be upgraded with a small petrol engine used to run the mechanism. However this engine appears to be too small to have enough torque to turn the barrels and run rest of the mechanism. **Ammunition is also a problem, 500 rounds of 12.7x108mm weights about 24 kilograms, or about 53 pounds, so the ammo box linked to the weapon would be very difficult to carry, let alone fire accurately. *The only known Eastern Bloc 12.7 mm Gatling gun similar to the in-game Gatling is the YakB-12,7, which has four barrels instead of three or five. The Yak-B-12.7 is the primary armament of the Mil Mi-24 Hind attack helicopter. The Western counterpart of the YakB-12.7 is the less popular GAU-19/A, which uses 3 or 6 rotaty barrels, fire a slightly shorter 12.7x99mm BMG, and it is the primary weapon of V-22 Osprey or OH-58D Kiowa helicopter. *Before Metro: Last Light was released, the Gatling could be seen outside of D6. It was shown to be found in a Reich outpost during Gameplay Trailer 1, and again in the full 12-minute gameplay video, along with a Helsing, while Artyom is battling a Rhino. It also seemed the Gatling needed to be charged as it shows Artyom using a handle which fills the gauge that can be colored green from yellow to red. *When left idle, Artyom will pull the handle back and forth. *Killing an enemy with the Gatling causes a large cloud of blood, even when the target is heavily armored; this is understandable given the large calibre round entering and exiting their body. *One of the Reich soldiers in the Faction Pack's Heavy Squad mission refers to the Gatling as the "pepperbox", most likely referring it's multi-barrel design. *Despite using the same ammunition, the Gatling and Preved do not share ammo in the level D6. **In the D6 level, Artyom cannot reload the Gatling, and there is no additional ammunition for it. *It appears that the default Gatling uses a clockwork-spring mechanism to spin the barrels to full firing speed. With attachments, this can be changed: **In the Faction Pack, Hans' Gatling has a small engine to spin the barrels indefinitely (realistically until the fuel runs out, though it will not in-game). **In the Tower Pack, the Captain must crank the handle at the breech in between firefights to maintain its astounding fire rates. **In the Developer Pack, both mechanisms are used, depending on the attachments selected. *In real life, a Gatling would not need the barrels to reach a certain momentum to fire. The second a barrel moves into the firing position, the barrel would fire - however, it has become a video game cliche for Gatlings and Miniguns to spool up before they fire, so it is possible this is why it was included. *Although the stock on the Gatling might seem trivial compared to its massive bulk, it actually has some practical use - the stock could be used as a counterweight to help balance the Gatling, and can also be braced to the side of the body to hold the weapon during firing. *Although a DShK might seem like a better choice for a machinegun, the Gatling does have some advantages: the Gatling can be used as a psychological weapon due to the number of barrels and high rate of fire, it has a higher rate of fire compared to a DShK, it does not overheat, and can sustain fire longer, and lastly the Gatling itself may possibly be lighter than a DShK. *Despite the fact that the ammobox is identical to the DShK, the Gatling has a capacity of 500 rounds, while DShK has 50. *There is a humorous glitch in the Developer Pack that removes all the barrels of the Gatling when you take off the five-barrel modification. *Despite using the biggest caliber in the metro, the Gatling's gunshot sound effects are some of the quietest in the game. Metro Exodus *The description in the workbench claims that this weapon has rotating barrels, while in fact, it has dual fixed barrels. It is possible - as suggested by some concept art - that rotating barrels were intended as one of the attachments, which eventually didn't make it to the game. *Other attachments seen in concept art indicate that multiple magazine types, barrel assemblies and mechanisms for spooling the weapon up were planned, with the maxed out Gatling having a 5-barrel assembly, powered with an electric motor and loaded with a belt fed magazine. *Because this weapon doesn't have a set of crank-powered rotating barrels, it technically isn't a Gatling Gun. The name was probably chosen as most games call similar multi-barelled heavy machine guns "Gatling Guns", so the players immediately know what kind of weapon they are dealing with. Gallery Metro Last Light MLL Minigun.jpg|The Gatling as used by Artyom in Metro Last Light 006eb37d01.png|Concept art MLL faction pack 004.jpg|The Gatling as seen used by a Nazi Heavy in a promotional still for the Faction Pack, upgraded with two extra barrels. Note that this is neither Hans nor the Gatling used in the mission Heavy Squad MLL Fac Pack.jpg|Ditto 2013-08-02 00001.jpg|Ditto BS1-0FKCYAEY9oe.jpg|The Gatling in the Tower Pack DLC D6 Icon.png|Icon of the Rangers unmodified Gatling as it appears in D6 Reich Icon.png|The customised Gatling used by Hans in the Heavy Squad mission. Note the gatling engine and gatling support upgrades Tower Icon.png|The Gatling available to the captain in the Tower finale. Upgraded with a five barrel assembly, and gatling support, it is invaluable against the nosalis horde Metro Exodus Exodus Gatling Sideview.png|Side view of the Gatling from Exodus Exodus_Gatling.png|Artyom wielding the Exodus' iteration of the Gatling in Caspian Gatling_Upgrades.jpg|The upgrade menu of the Gatling in Metro Exodus, showing two upgrade slots ME_Gatling_Concept_Art_1.jpg|Concept art of the Gatling from Metro Exodus ME_Gatling_Concept_Art_2.jpg|Concept art of the Gatling variants, showing that at least four barrels, four magazines and four motors/mechanisms were planned for this weapon ru:Гатлинг Category:Weapons Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons